Ep 9471 (1 June 2018)
Plot Nicola Rubenstein has been shot in the shoulder while Eileen lies unconscious on the floor. Phelan is mortified by what he's done but refuses to let Seb call an ambulance and pistol whips the lad when he goes for the phone, knocking him out cold. Carrying his dying daughter, Phelan bursts into the bistro as Michelle is walking down the aisle. Ali and Rana spring into action when he pleads for someone to save Nicola. He threatens to kill Michelle if she dies. Gary breaks into No.11. Anna follows the blood trail in pursuit of Phelan. Jack sees her from his bedroom window. Phelan collects everyone's phones at the bistro but Gary has already called the police from No.11. An armed response team sets up outside the bistro. Hearing the sirens, Phelan makes a run for it through the kitchen, taking Michelle as a hostage. He's shocked to find Anna waiting for him there. The distraction allows Michelle to break free of Phelan's grip. Phelan reacts by shooting Michelle in the abdomen. While his back is turned, Anna charges at him with a knife, stabbing him in the chest. Robert, Carla and Ali burst in and rush to the aid of a barely conscious Michelle. Ignoring Ali's warnings, Phelan pulls the knife out of his chest and is initially satisfied when he laments on how Anna will go down for his murder. Michelle, however, says otherwise; Anna was defending herself and she'll tell any court the same, for her as well as Luke and Andy. A triumphant Anna approaches a dying Phelan and gloats that she's won upon telling him that Zac will forget that he ever existed. She then watches as Phelan draws his last breath with a chuckle and slowly dies in front of her. The wedding guests are allowed to leave; Roy announces Phelan's death in front of the residents who look on behind the barriers. Johnny goes under the police tape when he hears Michelle has been shot. David isn't bothered to see Josh walking free and warns him that he'll be waiting in court if he messes up again. Gary feels responsible for the chaos unleashed by Phelan. Faye is shocked that Anna has been released from prison. Anna tells her she wanted it to be a surprise. Kevin is struck by the coincidence of Phelan and Anna turning up on the same day. Anna informs Eileen of Phelan's death. She admits she fantasized about killing Phelan in prison but it didn't feel as good as she expected. They make it up and agree that they must strive to be better than him. Gail believes that David was raped because of Richard's curse and rings Rosemary Piper again to make an appointment. The development pleases Rosemary's partner, Lewis Archer. Nicola goes in for surgery. Anna announces that she's moving to Durham for a fresh start as her Auntie Maureen has got her a flat and a cleaning job there. She offers Faye her spare room and Faye instantly accepts. Kevin makes up with her before she goes. The residents watch as Phelan is carried out in a body bag, his reign of terror over at last. Character and cast observations Farewell to a legend. Final appearance of Connor McIntyre as Pat Phelan as he is carried away in a bodybag. In today's Corrie where anything can happen, I am sure there is a small chance he may have survived and is still alive somewhere. Or he has a long lost twin brother. Prev Ep Ep 9470 (31 May 2018) Next Ep Ep 9472/9473 (4 June 2018) Category:Episodes First Broadcast In 2018